


Aquí, contigo

by Fairytale108



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cultural Differences, Events after Shadow of the Tomb raider, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Lara doesn't know how to woo, Lara is adorable but very clumsy, Lara is very dumb, Nadia is crazy, Nadia is the best or worst friend you can imagine, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Sofia sometimes intimidates, but she is cute, everyone needs a Nadia in their life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytale108/pseuds/Fairytale108
Summary: Lara vuelve a Siberia buscando paz, buscando un escape de todos los recuerdos que le impiden estar bien luego de los eventos ocurridos en Paititi, aunque reconoce que la tranquilidad de las montañas Siberianas no es la única razón por la que volvió, ella no tiene la menor idea de que hacer. Tal vez necesite ayuda de su joven amiga para guiarse.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Sofia (Tomb Raider)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Aquí, contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos para todos, espero que hayan paso un feliz año nuevo con sus seres queridos.
> 
> Esta solo es una pequeña historia de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos entre muchos ( Tomb Raider ) los personajes son algunos de los que vimos en “ Rise of the Tomb Raider” que es mi favorito de la nueva trilogía, pero eso si he de aclarar que los eventos de esta historia suceden después de “Shadow of the Tomb Raider” sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban atreves de las hojas delgadas en los imponentes arboles de pino que se cernían sobre el valle, el extenso follaje era bañado por esos cálidos rayos recubriendo su extensa figura de un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, incluso el aire estaba impregnado con un olor suave a ciprés que podía limpiar el oxígeno con una sola respiración. Era verano, el valle geotérmico y los bosques siberianos se habían convertido en una burbuja fantástica de cuento de hadas.

La castaña estaba recostada sobre la madera fresca del rustico puesto de camuflaje establecida en un enorme árbol, tan quieta como una roca con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos a su alrededor, la gran Lara Croft simplemente se dejó bañar por los rayos del sol. Podía sentir su propio pecho bajar y subir con respiraciones tranquilas, dejo que la piel de su manos sintiera la textura de las tablas bajo ella, una sonrisa suave curvo sus labios. No abrió los ojos hasta que escucho la madera de la escalera crujir. Una pelirroja con mirada celeste le vio desde el otro lado del tablón, la sonrisa de la castaña se extendió más, mostrando una línea fina de dientes blancos, los ojos entrecerrados de la joven no ocultaron esa alegría inesperada de ver a Sofía, la líder del Remanente le devolvió la sonrisa demostrando su propia alegría al ver a la aventurera en su forma más ociosa. Desde aquella misma posición Lara la observo por más tiempo del debido, reconociendo cada gesto de su rostro y su impasible belleza salvaje, se preguntaba si la hija de Jacob era consciente de lo hermosa que era o más bien era una mujer que ignoraba la prestancia que le seguía.

— Quería ver como estabas — la pelirroja interrumpió el flujo de pensamiento de Lara mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco y la castaña hacia lo mismo en el piso — Los abuelos de Nadia te esperan quieren preparar su mejor gallina para ti y sospecho que Nadia tiene algún plan en mente que te involucra, le he advertido que no te moleste con tonterías, nunca se sabe lo que podría estar planeando esa jovencita —

La castaña soltó una carcajada divertida, por supuesto que Nadia tendría alguna aventura ya preparada, la adolecente se había convertido en una amiga muy querida para ella, si, era algo hiperactiva y ansiosa pero totalmente de su agrado. Por más loco o trivial que pareciera estaba más que dispuesta a tomar cualquier aventura o tarea que le propusiera Nadia, los aldeanos y por supuesto Sofía, aunque esta última se rehusaba a darle tareas banales, si bien estaba feliz de la estancia de Lara en su tierra, le preocupaba que esta se pusiera en riesgo a si misma por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a su gente.

Después de lo que había pasado en Paititi, Lara se había evaluado a sí misma, lo perdida que estaba, tanta muerte, tanta destrucción…en el fondo sabía que una parte de todo aquello había sido su culpa y de su naturaleza obsesiva y egoísmo oculto, solía tener pesadillas con las personas que había visto morir, también de aquellas a las que había asesinado, aunque fuera solo por sobrevivir, también sabía que lo haría otra vez si fuere necesario, sin embargo eso no le hacía olvidar lo fácil que era matar y lo experta que era en eso.

No lograba sentirse bien a pesar de haber detenido la destrucción del planeta en aquella ocasión, ¿cuánto daño le había hecho Lara Croft al mundo? ¿Había hecho más daño de lo que había salvado? ¿Cuántas vidas se vieron truncadas desde los inicios de sus obsesiones? La culpa caía sobre su espalada como toneladas de rocas filosas que herían su espíritu y aplastaban su alma. Las noches con pesadillas o insomnio fueron su compañía inseparable desde su regreso desde la ciudad oculta de Paititi. El apetito la había abandonado, su mente empezó a deteriorarse con rapidez llenándola de inseguridades y miedos muy mal llevados, en algún momento muy bajo la joven tuvo pensamientos autodestructivos pasando por su cabeza. Para su suerte, Jonah y Winston le habían sacado de ese pozo levantándola de aquel trance de oscuridad por el que paso. Decidió que la autodestrucción y el autocompasión no serían la solución, debía buscar su paz pero en su mansión, con todos aquellos recuerdos de su familia no la encontraría. Quería alejarse por un tiempo del mundo que la perturbaba. Dejo sus cosas a cargo de Johan y de Winston para poder alejarse el tiempo que necesitaba. Considero algunos lugares para desaparecer del mapa, pero el que más llamaba su corazón era Siberia, aquella tierra salvaje recubierta de bosques y nieve se albergaba muy dentro de ella, se encontró añorando volver, con los aldeanos…con Sofía. Algo cálido le invadía en su interior al solo pensar en ella, pero Lara era cobarde prefería ignorarlo.

Antes de marcharse de Siberia en aquella ocasión, Lara había instalado un teléfono satelital, para comunicare en caso de que surgiera alguna necesidad, Sofía no podía negar que hubo ocasiones donde la castaña le llamo solo para saludarle o saber cómo estaban, nunca se alejó completamente de su pueblo, incluso solía enviarles algunas provisiones o medicinas de vez en cuando, arrojadas en helicóptero a distancias seguras del valle para no interrumpir su privacidad y claro todas debidamente coordinadas. Se sorprendió cuando Lara le pidió permiso para pasar un tiempo en su tierras, era extraño porque el estilo de vida de la saqueadora de tumbas no parecía permitirle el lujo de establecerse en un solo sitio, pero por otro lado era muy agradable volver a ver a la joven que arriesgo tanto por ellos, así que no hubo ni una sola duda al decirle que si a la que ahora consideraba su amiga, aquella intrépida mujer a la que una vez amenazo con atravesarle la garganta con su flecha se había ganado su respeto, confianza y admiración.

Los aldeanos estaban felices de volver a ver a Lara tanto como la misma pelirroja. Incluso después de la muerte de su padre Jacob era una heroína para su gente. En el valle habían recibido a Lara con alegría pero a pesar de la insistencia de Sofía y de los aldeanos para que la joven se quedara con ellos ofreciéndole una cabaña para ella o incluso vivir con Nadia y sus abuelos, Croft insistió en quedarse a las afueras del pueblo, lo suficientemente cerca pero sin invadir su hospitalidad. Se estableció en una cueva alta, cómoda y escondida, esta vez la líder no acepto negativas arreglándoselas para darle todas las cosas necesarias y que cubriera sus necesidades básicas en ese lugar, su padre Jacob tenía la misma costumbre de refugiarse en cuevas cerca del pueblo así que sabía qué hacer.

Sofía no logro ignorar lo mucho que había cambiado la joven aventurera desde su retirada, cuando conoció a Lara esta tenía un cierto brillo e inocencia en la mirada que a pesar de la vida que llevaba aún conservaba, pero ahora esa inocencia y ese brillo parecían haberse dispersado, sus ojos estaban cansados y tristes, su sonrisa parecía más apagada, la pelirroja sospechaba que la insistencia en vivir a distancia del pueblo no era más que una culpabilidad disfrazada de modestia, tal y como su padre. Lo notaba en todas sus hazañas, Lara se había convertido en la bombero y policía del Remanente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran, dispuesta a hacer hasta la tarea más banal y mínima por su gente.

En una ocasión al abuelo de Nadia se le habían escapado las gallinas, Lara había pasado toda una tarde corriendo alrededor del valle para atraparlas, recupero algunos juguetes que habían perdido los niños en el fondo de la cascada, una de la aldeanas quería criar conejos por lo que Lara paso varios días rastreando madrigueras para tomar algunas crías. Ahora tenían un criadero de conejos y marmotas que les servía para abastecer todo el pueblo. Si, la saqueadora de tumbas a veces se comportaba extraño, cierta vez le vio andando por los tejados de las cabañas, la pelirroja se abstuvo de preguntar, mas tarde se dio cuenta que estaba limpiando las chimeneas de los aldeanos y también consiguiendo algunas plumas para las flechas, lo que justificaba porque otras ocasiones le vio colgarse de las paredes en las ruinas o saltar entre los árboles. Nadia juraba que había pirotecnia en algunas de las torres de las antiguas instalaciones soviéticas, había trazado un mapa para Lara, la aventurera desapareció por dos días pero cuando regreso traía consigo una caja llena de juegos artificiales y un par de dedos de la mano dislocados. Esa noche su pueblo disfruto de los juegos, la castaña apenas protestaba cuando Sofía le reacomodaba los huesos, prefería observar con atención y autentica alegría como las personas tenían una fiesta y disfrutaban de los múltiples colores y formas de los cohetes que explotaban en el cielo. Desde entonces Sofía le obligaba a llevar consigo un radio comunicador para prevenir accidentes.

Lara le trajo una loba blanca una vez, no, no la había cazado, le había domesticado como regalo para Sofía, era grande y mansa pero muy protectora, a los niños les encanto y pronto su pueblo se encontró criando y domesticando sus propios lobos tal y como si fueran perros, les ayudaban en la cacería y también como guardianes para el valle, ahora Sofía ella tenía una mascota llamada Alana. Si, era extraño pero ese no fue ni el primero ni el último regalo que Lara le hacía, no tenía idea de cómo la joven había cargado un oso hasta su puerta, pero así era, Lara había cazado a un enorme oso con pelaje castaño y abundante, se lo trajo a ella, ahora tenía una parte de su pelaje como cobija y otra parte como capa para el invierno. Otro dio vio a la castaña sobre el techo de su casa, pensó que estaba recolectando plumas pero cuando escucho los fuertes golpes supo que estaba reparando las goteras y fisuras del techo. Sofía estaba muy confundida y de cierta manera quería detener las osadías de Lara pero… aquella joven taciturna y extraña en la que se había convertido la aventurera ahora se veía tan feliz, había recuperado la luz en su interior, era evidente que aquellas hazañas alegraban a Croft, le iluminaban el rostro como si estuviera salvando el mundo con pequeños gestos y… la verdad era que a Sofía también pensaba que Lara estaba salvando el mundo con esos pequeños gestos.

— No creo que Nadia esté planeando algo peligroso — respondió la castaña con diversión

— No te puedes fiar — frunció el entrecejo — Nadia es una caja de sorpresas…aunque creo que tú también lo eres.

Se miraron por un momento, Lara no perdió la sonrisa aun cuando Sofía enarco una ceja con curiosidad, la cara de la aventurera solía ser un libro abierto, cada emoción se le escribía con naturalidad en el rostro y aquella mirada soñadora y sin malicia le intrigaba

— Me preocupo por ti Lara —

— Yo… esa no era mi intención —

— Mientras estés aquí eres parte de mi gente, eres nuestra familia, así que es importante que no te pasa nada o te metas en problemas, yo…uh…solo no te pongas en peligro por tonterías ¿Esta bien? —

Lara asintió, una sonrisa tímida le acompañaba, el Remanente siempre fue un pueblo precavido, muy celoso de lo que compartían o a quienes dejaban entrar, que el pueblo y aún más Sofía le consideraran familia era uno de los más grandes honores que la saqueadora de tumbas jamás considero tener.

— Además…— Sofía se puso en pie sacudiéndose las manos del polvo — Parece que te esperan allá abajo — le señalo con el dedo hacia atrás, Nadia pretendía esconderse en los arbustos pero cuando ambas mujeres la miraron con expresiones divertidas les saludo enérgicamente.

— Está bien— rio Lara

Una vez que las tres chicas estuvieron juntas, Nadia alzo las cejas con cierto aire de confabulación— Espero no haber interrumpido nada — sonrió ganándose una mirada aguda de Lara, la cual por cierto ignoro con facilidad

— Conversábamos — le aclaro a Nadia quien solo se encogió de hombros

— Bueno, es genial que las Sisters of Artemis se reúnan de vez en cuando —

— ¿Sisters of Artemis? — pregunto Sofía

— Así he nombrado a nuestro grupo … somos como un grupo de espías o caza recompensas, cada vez que tengamos que hacer una misión juntas nos conocerán por ese nombre, las valientes guerreras llamadas Sisters of Artemis — levanto el brazo haciendo seña de fuerza y valentía a lo que Sofía puso los ojos en blanco mientras Lara negaba con la cabeza, ninguna perdió la diversión por a las ocurrencias de la joven

— Ves, te dije que esta niña era toda una caja de sorpresas —

— Si, ya veo —

— ¡Oigan! ¡Sigo aquí! —replico —Lara mis abuelos prepararan estofado para la cena, ven con nosotros, tú también Sofía, a mis abuelos les encantaría tener a ambas para la cena… ya saben… juntas — sugirió con un movimiento de cejas

La castaña abrió los ojos de pronto mirando con nervios la cara de Sofía quien aun con expresión seria le extendió una suave sonrisa a Nadia — Me temo que no podre acompañarlos, debo ir con Sebastián a revisar algunos los cultivos, agradécele a tus abuelos de mi parte… quizás será la próxima…Lara — sus ojos le observaron brevemente, una mirada suave y una sonrisa simple fueron suficiente para hacer temblar a la aludida quien le respondió con un asentimiento nervioso.

— Claro, les diré a mis abuelos, prepararan algo especial para cuando sea la ocasión —

— Nos vemos luego — se despidió la pelirroja

* * *

Más tarde esa noche luego de cenar, la aventurera se dedicó a rociarles granos de maíz tierno a las gallinas en las afueras de la cabaña de Nadia, la noche era fresca y estrellada, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que le hacía sentir satisfecha, volteo un poco su rostro observando como el abuelo Iván y la abuela Serafina estaban acurrucados en una mecedora mientras se susurraban cosas y se reían como un par de adolecentes enamorados, Lara sonrió enternecida y continuo con su labor sin perder la tranquila felicidad que le invadía.

— Bueno Lara, este es el plan — Nadia coloco un mapa sobre el tronco cortado de la entrada —la abuela dice que en este punto del valle hay una cueva donde los soviéticos dejaron algunas piedras preciosas, podría ser Ópalo y algo de Amanita — La saqueadora de tumbas se limpió las manos sobre el pantalón dejando el tazón de maíz de un lado para prestar mejor atención

— ¿Quieres que vaya por esas piedras? —

— Así es —

— Está bien — se encogió de hombros — ¿Las quieres coleccionar o piensas hacer algo interesante o extraño con ellas?

— No, no realmente. — Nadia le miro con atención — ¿Has visto que algunos de los aldeanos llevan encima joyerías o bisuterías hechas a mano, además de tatuajes en la cara o en lugares visibles? —

— Si, aunque nunca me he preguntado porque solo algunos los usan — se cuestionó más intrigada que antes

— Bueno, solo aquellos que han adquirido un compromiso mutuo las llevan, los que están en pareja para ser más exacta, es parte de la cultura de nuestra gente, así que cuando le regalas una de estas bisuterías a alguien le estas diciendo que te gustaría ser parte de su vida. Si la persona te la devuelve significa que no está interesada, si en cambió se lo queda y te fabrica su propia joyería para que tú la portes, entonces ambos empezaran a conocerse de forma más cercana, usaran la joyería como muestra de que ambos han adquirido una relación íntima, el tatuaje viene después, para una vez que decidan casarse —

Lara alzo las cejas sorprendida, se perdió en sus pensamientos fascinada con la nueva información que aprendió, lo comparo con la cultura general en la actualidad, llevar un anillo cuando se compromete y cambiarlo en el matrimonio para reflejar un compromiso más complejo, pero se encontró pensando que llevar algo hecho a mano y una marca en el cuerpo como un sentido de compromiso hacia otro era mucho más íntimo y romántico que comprar un anillo. Para los nativos formar una pareja era un verdadero compromiso. Un paso lleno de amor, respeto y complicidad mutua. Una sonrisa gatuna se le dibujo en la cara a la castaña cuando observo a Nadia, si bien pensaba que la enérgica Nadia era muy joven aun como para tener una relación con alguien en ese nivel de compromiso, se encontró alegre de ser su cómplice.

—Ya veo — dijo después de un momento

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono la hiperactiva chica cuando se cruzó de brazos ante la sonrisa extraña Lara

— Pues eso — señalo como si fuera obvio — ¿No vas a contarme quien ese el jovencito al que quieres regalarle bisutería o joyería o lo que sea que quieras hacer con esas piedras? — alzo la cabeza pensativa— ¿O tal vez es una jovencita? Eso está bien, genial de hecho. He notado muchas parejas diferentes en el pueblo — Lara divago en ese último pensamiento, aunque al principio había considerado al Remanente como un pueblo altamente tradicional en creencias y cultura, desvelo que eran personas mucho más abiertas y educadas de lo que eran las generaciones actuales de la cultura moderna. Entre los nativos existían muchas parejas diversas y todas eran tratadas con total normalidad, lo cual apreciaba mucho considerando que ella …

— No es mi caso —Nadia interrumpió sus pensamientos respondiendo la duda de antes — Pero ya que lo mencionas, en realidad estas piedras no son para mí — esta vez era la chica más joven la que tenía una sonrisa gatuna y maligna en la cara, eso asustaba a la castaña, definitivamente estaba tramando y no parecía bueno

— ¿Entonces? —

— Son para ti. Para que puedas fabricar una bella joyería y la puedas regalar —

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Nadia? ¿Para quién? —

— Pues para Sofía ¿Para quién más? — levanto la voz elevando los brazos con obviedad —Estas enamorada de ella —

Lara abrió los ojos de par en par, se le había secado la garganta y había enrojecido hasta la punta de la orejas ¿Cómo era que Nadia había supuesto eso? De pronto se encontró asustada de quien más podía haber escuchado las palabras de la chica, con un rápido vistazo a los abuelos se dirigió a la otra

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? Y por favor baja la voz, que van a pensar tus abuelos de mi —

Nadia puso los ojos en blanco — Mis abuelos no son tontos, lo saben desde hace mucho, creo incluso que antes que tú misma, es más te puedo asegurar que todos en el pueblo lo saben, pero a excepción de mí son discretos y te respetan mucho a ti y a Sofía — se lo pensó angustiando más a la castaña

— No digas tonterías —

— Por favor Lara, tus gestos hacia ella, tus miradas y vamos… te obsesionas por intentar ayudarla

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo … Intento ayudar a todos — dijo más nerviosa de lo que quería demostrar

— Lo sé, eso no lo pongo en duda…tienes un buen corazón Lara — la sonrisa de Nadia se suavizo — Pero esas miradas… la observas como si fuera tu mundo entero y no ves a nadie más de esa forma—

La aventurera se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Nadia, abrazándose a sí misma, se sintió agobiada, todo este tiempo se había guardado esos sentimientos para sí misma, jamás haría nada para faltarle el respeto a Sofía, estaba conforme con estar cerca de la pelirroja y aunque no quería admitirlo ya que era infantil y egoísta, estaba feliz de que Sofía siempre tuviera cuidado de ella que estuviera al pendiente de lo que hacía, la confianza que le tenía la líder era un regalo que atesoraba con su vida. Pero ahora, se sentía expuesta como si la fueran atrapado robando un cáliz de oro en un templo lleno de fieles en plena ceremonia.

— No te sientas mal Lara — su joven amiga le coloco un mano en el hombro — No sabes lo felices que seriamos todos en el pueblo de verlas juntas , serian la pareja más amada por nuestra gente —sentía un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago queriendo imaginar lo mejor, queriendo aceptar ese apoyo, el fantasma de una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Lara

— Sofía es… muy querida para mí. De verdad que si — su voz era casi un susurro, observo las estrellas perdiéndose en aquel mar de astros que cubría el valle, podía ver su propia respiración, la frescura del ambiente la ponía melancolía — Pero ella no siente lo mismo… al menos no de esa manera —

— Si te fijaras un poco más… lo notarias —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— Ella te mira de la misma forma en que tú la miras — Nadia se metió las manos en el abrigo para calentarse — Sofía suele ser muy severa en su forma de comportarse, es nuestra líder, por eso es de carácter fuerte, protector y podría decirse que es intransigente…pero contigo no puede evitar suavizarse… la derrites Lara Croft… y créeme yo no te estaría diciendo todo esto si no estuviera completamente segura — una pequeña esperanza quería crecer en la aventurera pero la evitaba a toda costa

— Yo… no estoy segura. Además me temo que la propuesta pueda ser una falta de respeto para Sofía, ella es una dama —

— Tu dama es capaz de mandar al carajo a medio planeta cuando no está de humor. Y no te preocupes por faltarle al respeto — le dio una rápida e inquisitiva mirada a Lara — Con esto estoy más que segura de que en su relación Sofía será la activa y tú la pasiva —

— ¡Nadia! — le reprendió con la cara enrojecida, parecía un tomate a punto de explotar logrando que la otra joven se riera a carcajadas a su costa

Lara resoplo ruidosamente observándose los pies, se dio cuenta de que hasta cierto punto la conversación la hizo sentirse aliviada. Cuando la castaña volvió a Siberia, cuando se reunió con el Remente otra vez, ayudando al pueblo con las cosas más mínimas, pequeñas y banales sin la muerte o la guerra pisándole los talones, cuando no tenía intenciones ocultas en su acciones… fue solo entonces que su corazón sano, por una vez en su vida sintió que estaba haciendo algo bien. Pero los sentimientos por Sofía los había aprisionado no queriendo perder la amistad y la confianza que ahora tenían, mucho menos quería convertirse en un obstáculo para la pelirroja y su liderazgo. Sus sentimientos estaban guardados solo para sí misma. Pero ahora que había hablado con Nadia se sentía un poco más libre, un poco más feliz, preocupada pero feliz.

— Nadia… Sé que eres mi amiga pero ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme con Sofía y toda esa cosa de la joyería? — pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio

— Bueno …la verdad es que enserio necesitas ayuda — la aventurera entrecerró los ojos con sospecha — Es que tus intentos de cortejo son realmente malos…pésimos mejor dicho — Nadia frunció los labios con una expresión de vergüenza ajena

— ¿Qué? —

— En serio Lara, para una mujer inglesa de alta alcurnia esperaba más de ti, ya sabes un poco más de romanticismo, algo al estilo de la gran Lady Croft

— De verdad, no sé de qué me estás hablando—

— ¿Un oso Lara?— Nadia menciono con exasperación — ¿En serio…llevarle un oso muerto a su puerta te pareció una buena manera para enamorarla? Me decepcionas.

Lara se rasco la mejilla con nervios, como por quinta vez esa noche enrojeció, sentía que de seguir así iba a desmayarse con toda la sangre que le estaba llegando a la cabeza sin límites de tiempo. Nadia le miraba con reproche, como si fuera una maestra que estaba a punto de reprobarla y enviarla a clases extraordinarias.

—Eso no era…no estaba intentando … — se silenció con evidente rubor en el rostro — Solo era un regalo —

— No importa — la joven hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, en cambio envolvió los hombros de Lara abrazándole con complicidad — Ya no te tienes que preocupar más, ahora me tienes a mí para ayudarte — se señaló así misma.

La saqueadora de tumbas resoplo resignada, estaba preocupada, el corazón le latió rápidamente con la esperanza naciéndole en el pecho como el retoño de una planta que crecía en el concreto, miro de reojo a su joven amiga que le sonreía con orgullo, esperaba de todo corazón que Nadia no se equivocara.

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda y última parte próximamente.


End file.
